Comforting Tears
by machi-tan
Summary: Ino's father has died and she doesn't mourn, cry, or seem effected by it. Shikamaru is bothered by this and tries to help her.


**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka's mission has been completed and have reported back from their mission. They're waiting outside." Shizune informed the Hokage.

"Send them in." Tsunade instructed. Shizune nodded and left her office only to come back in after a second. Shikaku and Chouza walked into her office. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at the two men standing in front of her. She could tell something had happened. "Mission report." Shikaku stepped forward and handed her their scroll. Tsunade skimmed over it but stopped at one part. "Is this true?"

The two men nodded in regret. "We did the best we could-" Chouza began to inform her.

"Once out there the mission changed to one an A-ranked or possibly S-ranked mission." Shikaku explained, regret filling his eyes.

The mission had originally started out as a simple B-rank mission. Just the three of them. The group talked for a few minutes before Sakura walked in. "Tsunade-shisou I have the-oh sorry I didn't know you were busy." Sakura looked at the two men then at Tsunade. She knew something was wrong as well.

"No Sakura its fine we were just finishing up. I need you to go get someone for me though." The Hokage spoke. Sakura looked at her sensei, wrecking her train of thought. "Go get Ino for me." Tsunade told her student.

Sakura nodded and exited the room. As Sakura walked to the flower shop she tried to figure it out. Walking into the Yamanaka flower shop she saw Ino at the counter. Ino's ears perked up hearing the bell on the door ring. "Welcome to Yamanaka... oh hey Forehead what's up?"

"Tsunade wants to see you." The pink haired chuunin clarified.

Ino blinked then began taking off her apron. "Alright. Watch the shop for me." Ino handed Sakura the apron. "Thanks and if I'm not back in time you know how to close up." The blonde florist said with a smile.

Ino waved goodbye as she left her and her fathers shop. After Ino's mother died she and her father have been working the shop when they weren't on missions or training. Sakura had helped Ino plenty of times with the shop and knew what to do by now. Although at some points she still had to look in the manual Ino gave her.

* * *

Ino knocked on the Hokage's door. By now Shikaku and Chouza had already left.

"Come in." Tsunade invited.

Ino entered the office to see the Hokage's face in remorse. Ino was stunned for a moment before she remembered what she was doing. "You needed to see me?"

Tsunade nodded. She looked down at her paper work mainly at the mission report. She took a deep breath before looking back up at Ino. "Ino I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but on the last mission your father..." Ino knew what came after that. "Passed away."

Passed away, why did she have to use passed away? Passing away, dying, they're both the same they have the same meaning. Was passing away suppose to make her hurt less? Was it supposed to make her feel better? Was using 'passing away' suppose to bring her father back? Why couldn't she just come out and say he died instead of instead of saying that?

"Passed away?" Ino whispered the word to herself like it was a different language. Her brain tried to function this. She was the only member of her family now. Head of the Yamanaka clan. Ino wanted to break down and cry, to run away, to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but she knew she shouldn't especially in front of the Hokage. Tsunade saw that Ino was upset and knew she was too stubborn to show it.

"Is...is that all? Her voice was weak and on the verge of cracking.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes before looking up at Ino again, "Yes you're dismissed." Ino nodded as she turned around and left.

Shizune couldn't help but let out a frown. "Poor Ino."

* * *

Ino walked she didn't know where she was going she just walked. Then her pace increased. She began to jog. Then she was running. Faster and faster until she was sprinting. She blocked out her thinking and just ran, she let her feet just take her where ever.

Once she slowed down she became unaware of her location until she looked at the door. She knew the door and had seen and used it a million times. It was her and her father's house, no her house now. She opened it and walked in. The one warm happy house now felt hollow empty and depressing. She walked around it looking at each thing. Usually the house was filled with the scent of flowers.

_Ino was arranging another bouquet of flowers in their house._

_"Geez Ino the house smell like flowers." Inoichi complained._

_"I like flowers." The daughter informed._

_"I do too, but when I start smelling like them without even trying..." His words dangled in the air._

_Ino ignored him and continued arranging them. "So?"_

_"So no one is going to be afraid of a man who smells like flowers." The Yamanaka head explained._

_Ino rolled her eyes and smiled, "Trust me Daddy you're scary enough."_

_Inoichi ran up and squeezed his daughter making her give a small squeal, "I see, I can still scare you!" he declared before he started tickling her. _

_"Stop it Daddy!" Ino laughed as her father continued, "You know I'm ticklish."_

_"I know I was just making sure you still were." He said with a smile._

Ino gave a faint smile at the memory. She continued walking though her house. She stopped at her father's room. Frozen and she stared at the door before opening it.

Ino looked at the room. Memories flooded her. She walked over to the table by his bed. She looked at the different pictures of them as she picked up one of her and her father taken at the festival a week before his mission. Ino smiled at the memory, the last memory of her and her father. Then it acctually struck her, he was dead he was never coming back and there is nothing she can do about it.

Ino-Daddy why...Why?! Don't you know I need you?!

Ino tried to hold back her tears but they broke through and were streaming down her face. Ino laid down on his bed and cried. She couldn't hold back any longer, and she knew she was in a safe spot to cry where no one could see or hear her.

* * *

Meanwhile Shikamaru returned home after having a second lunch with Choji. Upon entering he heard crying. He knew who it belonged to it was his mother. Shika knocked on his parent's door before entering, and saw his mother crying and being held in his fathers arms. They looked at their son.

"I'm going to go cook dinner." Yashino informed. She tried to wipe up some of her tears before leaving.

Shikamaru turned to his father. "Troublesome. What was that about?" Shikaku remained silent. "Too troublesome? So how was your mission?" He asked. No response. Shikamaru looked at his dad who was just staring at him, but not at the same time. "Um...what-"

"I think you should go check on Ino...see how she's doing." Shikaku spoke.

"I saw her this morning she-"

"No now." He ordered.

"What's going on?" The chuunin asked partly afraid of the answer.

Shikaku paused. "On the last mission...Inoichi...died."

Shikamaru stared stunned. Inoichi probably the scariest men he knew, Ino's father and only relative, was now dead. "H-how?"

Shikaku sighed and it hurt him to even think about it. "We were ambushed and around the end of the battle we were running low on chakra. Inoichi didn't have enough to do his jutsu without him getting hurt." Shikaku's hands formed fist as he spoke, "One of the men through a weapon at me and Chouza. Inoichi saw this and did a transfer jutsu but when the weapon hit the enemy's body and hit Inoichi as well. One of the enemies saw this and stabbed a kunai through his partner killing him and Inoichi." Both Nara's cringed at the thought. "The mission was complete but we lost Inoichi."

Shikamaru stared. Only one thing came to mind. "Has any one told Ino?"

"Yes Tsunade did." Shikaku dead voice explained. Shikamaru was at a loss for words. "Why don't you go see how Ino's doing she could really use the company now."

Shikamaru nodded as he left his father to go visit Ino.

* * *

Ino still lay in her father's room. She wasn't crying any more she already shed all of her tears. She just laid there letting herself become numb. Shikamaru knocked on the Yamanaka's door. Ino remained unmoved. Then Shikamaru began banging on the door. "Ino, are you there?" Still no response. "Ino answer me! If you don't open the door in one minute I'm coming in."

Ino flinched thinking she heard something but continued to lie numb deciding it was nothing. Shikamaru got to thirty before he took the key Ino gave him and unlocked the door letting himself in. "Ino you here?"

The first place Shikamaru decided to look was Ino's room. As he opened the door he saw that it was the same as always, but she wasn't there. "Ino?" Fear began to build up in Shikamaru as he called for his teammate.

Ino began to regain some of her consciousness. She squinted her eyes at the noise.

Shikamaru looked through her house until he decided to check Inoichi's old room. "Ino?" Shikamaru opened the door. He saw the blonde lying on the bed looking lifeless. He would have believed she was asleep if her eyes weren't open. He couldn't even see her breathing. He thought of the worst possibility. "Ino!"

Shikamaru ran over to the dead looking body as she began to realize what was going on. Shikamaru propped her up and tried to wake her up. Ino looked at the blurred vision of Shikamaru. "Ino?! Ino wake up!"

"Shikamaru?" Her hoarse voice asked.

Ino then regained full consciousness and control of herself.

"Ino you're alive!" The dark haired nin said spastically.

"What?! Of course I'm alive!" Ino yelled surprised at the thought.

_"Loud as ever, it's good she ok." _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Why would you think I was dead?"

Shikamaru just looked at her. "Well..." Shikamaru sighed. "it's to troublesome to explain."

Ino rolled her eyes. "So why are you over here? Is there something you need?"

"I came to see if you were ok."

Ino put on a mask to try and show everything was fine. And to appear to be the confident Ino he knew.

"I heard about what happened-"

Then there was a knock at the door. Ino nodded and began to get up. Shikamaru followed her. When Ino opened the door she saw Choji standing there.

"Hey Choji." Ino said brightly.

"Ino are you ok?" Choji asked concerned.

Ino nodded still having her mask on. "Come on lets go get some dinner. I'm starved"

Ino began to walk quickly ahead of her two friends.

"Shikamaru is Ino ok?" The larger man wondered.

"I don't know." He said shaking his head.

They looked at their friend who appeared to be happy as ever.

* * *

Once they entered the restaurant they sat down at their usual table.

Shikamaru began to speak, "Ino are you-"

"Shikamaru can you hand me the salt?" He did as she asked, though she barely used any.

Now it was Choji's turn to speak, "We both-"

"Your meat's about to get burned." Ino informed. Choji looked down at his meat one peace was done but none were about to burn. "So what did you guys do today?"

Shikamaru began to speak up, "Ino we-"

"I'm waiting. I asked you a question."

"You troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighed "Fine. I slept, I had two lunches with Choji, I cloud watched, and I saw you. Now will you-"

"Choji what did you do?" Ino asked brightly.

"I ate I had lunches with Shikamaru, and I heard about-"

Ino cut him off "Two lunches Choji? And I bet you had snacks too. We really need to get you on a diet."

Shikamaru was getting frustrated with the blonde.

"Ino you can't-"

"Not now Shikamaru the food's ready." Ino said sternly.

That was enough to buy her some time. When they tried to bring up the subject Ino always changed it. After a while of trying they gave up for now. So the team ate in silence, which was unusual from Ino's constant talking. Once they finished Ino paid. She quickly got up after seeing her teammates done as well.

"Well let's go. How about we go watch the stars? We haven't done that in a while!"

Ino Shikamaru and Choji used to always go watch the stars. It always calmed them down. They stared doing that with Asuma, but continued doing it less and less after he died. Except for the stars weren't out yet. They still had an hour and a half before they came out. Yet Ino left the restaurant. Shikamaru and Choji followed a few feet behind Ino.

"Shikamaru I'm worried about Ino." Choji whispered.

"I am too Choji." The Nara male whispered back.

"Did you notice how when we tried to bring it up she always changed the subject?"

Shikamaru nodded. Ino silently listened to her friend's conversation. "It's bad for her to bottle up her emotions like this." Shikamaru mused.

"Why do you think she is?" Choji wondered.

"I don't know...but probably knowing Ino she's trying to act tough in front of us and thinks if she cries we won't think the same of her." Shika explained. Ino was surprised by how right Shikamaru was.

"But were her friends, we wouldn't do that she'll always be the same Ino. She knows that" Choji remarked.

"I know, but it's just a guess." Shikamaru sounded just as confused as his friend.

Ino thought to herself about if she should talk to them or not. Then she turned around to her friends. "Hey I'm getting tired I'm going to go home. You guys go watch the stars with out me." Ino started to go the other direction towards her house.

Shikamaru began to oppose, "Ino wait we need to talk-"

"Ill see you two tomorrow. We can talk then." Ino ran off. Some how Shikamaru doubted that but Ino was already far away from them.

* * *

Ino was headed home but she wanted to make one stop first. She was headed to the morgue which was by the interrogation building. Her father used to work there part time. So she knew her way around and knew some of the people there. Ino looked at the building then walked in.

"Ino?!" A worker said surprised at the presence of the blonde.

"Can I see him?" Ino asked.

"Who?" The worker asked puzzled.

Ibiki then walked by and stopped seeing Ino.

"Ino." Ibiki acknowledged a little puzzled at what she was doing there.

"Ibiki please can I see him?" Ino begged. Ibiki immediately understood. He nodded.

Ino followed him as he led her to a room. He opened the door revealing a body with a sheet over it. Ibiki motioned towards the body. Ino walked up slowly. Ibiki watched her as she looked at the sheet covering the body. She hesitated to take off the sheet. She wanted to see her father one last time but didn't want to see it was actually true. She quickly took off the sheet and nearly cried when she saw her father's lifeless body lying there. Ino held in her tears and turned to Ibiki. "Thank you Ibiki. I just want to say my goodbyes."

"I'll leave you alone then. You know your way out when your ready." Ibiki said feeling sorry for the young and only Yamanaka. Ino smiled at him as he left the room. When the door shut it left a loud echo in the room.

"Daddy..." She touched the body. "I'll try not to cry in front of you. You said when I cry it hides my beautiful smile. I...I wanted to say...say...I love you Daddy...and I'll miss you..." Ino looked at the body trying her best to hold in her tears. "Da-Daddy I'll do my best...and make you proud. I'll...I'll be a strong kunoichi and try not to cry...I'll be strong for you. I'll..." Ino bit her lip to keep from crying. "I love you Daddy." Ino hugged the lifeless body. The usual warmth and squeeze was now cold lifeless and no response or movement. Ino kissed her fathers cheek and stood up and looked at the body one last time before covering it up again with the sheet never for her to see again. "Goodbye Daddy...I love you and I'll...always remember you and miss you."

Ino opened the door and looked at the sheet again before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji sat under Shikamaru's favorite tree and took Ino's suggestion to watch the stars without her. Of course they were thinking of something or someone else.

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked over at his large friend. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Shikamaru took a long drag of his cigarette. "About Ino? Yeah I'm worried about her too."

"Is there anything we can do?" Choji asked hoping there was.

"I don't know. Its Ino, the most stubborn person we know. She won't even talk to us about it." Shikamaru said sounding a bit defeated.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Choji suggested.

"Me? Why me?" The Nara male questioned.

"Well because you know her better than anyone. And I can tell that you like her." Choji explained, smiling at the last part.

Shikamaru nearly choked on his own air after Choji said that. "Wh-what?! Where did you get that idea?!"

"I'm your best friend and I see how you act around her even if it's subconsciously."

Shikamaru was stunned at what Choji said. True Choji was his best friend. And true he did like Ino, but not in that way...did he? "No I don't." He protested.

"I've seen how you act around her. You like her don't you?" Choji mused.

Since when did Choji become the expert on love? "I...but...ya...I mean-" Shikamaru was at a loss for words.

"I say go for it." Choji urged.

Shikamaru could only stare. He was trying to process all of this. This was one problem he couldn't figure out. Did he like Ino? He wanted to have a quiet peaceful life with a quiet peaceful wife though. And Ino was NOT quiet and peaceful. So why did Choji think he liked her? She wasn't the ideal person he imagined. True she was always fun to be around. You could never get bored with her. She was strong, independent, and she was always there if he needed her. And true she would always be silent when Shikamaru would watch clouds with her and she was quiet when he really wanted to be and their families or his family and her old family were good friends, great friends. His parents approved of her and love when she comes over. And they are always joking about what a good couple they would make. And it was true that she was beautiful-

"_HOLY CRAP I AM FALLING FOR HER!" _The Nara came to realize. "Choji what do you mean by seen the way I act around her." Shika questioned.

Choji smiled as he began to explain, "Well things that are troublesome for anyone else become no problem around Ino. And when someone is joking that you and Ino are together you get a slight blush and deny it quickly. And you-"

"Ok Choji I get it. Do you think Ino thinks that too?" He asked a bit nervous of the answer.

Choji thought for a moment, "No I don't think so. She would have said something by now."

For him this was a lot to take in. Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette, "I think I'm going to head home." Shikamaru stood up and began to walk back to his house. As he walked he thought about him and Ino. Especially Ino.

As Shikamaru arrived home he was met by his father. "Did you visit Ino?" Shikamaru nodded. "Is she-"

"Idiot!" Shikamaru shouted. Shikaku was surprised at Shikamaru's sudden outburst. "She won't talk about it. She's being an idiot and bottling it all up!" Shikaku just stared at Shikamaru. "She won't even let me or Choji bring it up. She would always change the subject."

"Don't you think Ino will open up when she's ready?" The Nara head asked his son.

"No she's too stubborn." He responded gritting his teeth. Shikamaru paused. "What am I suppose to do? She seems to be the only person not affected by her father's death."

Shikaku put his hand on his son's shoulder, "She may not show it but she really needs her friends now especially you."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"Tomorrows the funeral." Shikaku informed, Shikamaru only nodded and began to walk away. "You know she sounds just like you when Asuma died."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, "Ya but I cried and was willing to talk about it."

"After his funeral." Shikaku corrected. "Just give Ino some time. She just found out today."

Shikamaru nodded and continued to head back to his room. His father was right Ino just needed some time. Shikamaru didn't come around till after the funeral. Maybe Ino would be the same.

* * *

The next day at the funeral many people spoke about Inoichi. Ino quietly sat listening to everyone's words. Shikamaru would occasionally look over at Ino.

When it was Ino's turn to speak she told of how he was the ideal father and how he was always there for her. She told of how when ever guys would talk to her and he saw he would scare the crap out of them. She told of his classic threats and his loving heart. But what bothered Shikamaru the most is never did she cry. Even towards the end of her speech. Ino refused to let her mask slip. When Ino finished they buried Inoichi and people went by Ino to tell her how sorry they were for her loss.

At the end Shikamaru walked up to her when everyone was gone. "Ino are you ok?"

Ino smiled at her team mate, "Ya I'm fine."

Shikamaru couldn't believe her. How could she act this way. Shikamaru opened his mouth to start asking her what was with her. Before Sakura ran over and hugged the blonde. "Ino I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Ya Sakura I'm fine. When he decided to a ninja he knew this might happen." Ino told the rosette.

Shikamaru was silent, trying to hear Ino and Sakura's conversation.

"Ino if you ever need to talk to someone you know you have me Shikamaru and Choji." Sakura smiled as she informed her friend.

Ino smiled back. "Ya I know thanks Forehead."

Sakura smiled and hugged her friend. "Well I have to go. If you need help at the shop just ask."

"Ok thanks."

Sakura waved, "Bye Pig."

"See ya Billboard brow." Ino said waving back.

Now was Shikamaru's time to ask her the only people that were left were her, Choji, and himself. "Ino are you really ok?"

"Ya Shikamaru I'm ok really." Ino said brightly, too bright for Shikamaru's comfort.

"Ino it's ok to cry." He told placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Shikamaru!" Ino growled pushing off his hand. "I'm. Fine."

Ino began to turn away before Shikamaru grabbed her wrist

"Hey, what's with you?!" Ino protested.

"Ino! I'm worried about you." He informed.

"Why? I'm fine."

"That's the problem. Your father just died and your acting like it's no big deal." He explained.

"I knew it was bound to happen! That's what you sign up for when you become a ninja!" Ino yelled trying to keep he mask in tact.

"Your dad is dead. Do you even care?!" He shouted trying to get it though her thick blonde head.

Ino was trying her hardest to hold back her tears. "Of course I care!"

"You don't act like it!" He said raising his voice.

Ino didn't want Shikamaru to see her crying. "Whatever, Shikamaru." Ino turned and left as fast as she could.

Choji walked up to the aggravated nin. "Shikamaru..."

"I think I just made the situation worse." He mumbled to himself.

Shikamaru didn't really see or talk to Ino the rest of that week. Not that he didn't try. Every time he tried he couldn't find her. And from what Choji said she wouldn't talk about her father's death still.

* * *

About a week after the funeral Shikamaru went to go visit Asuma's grave like he always did. As he walked towards his grave he saw someone lying next to a grave out of the corner of his eye. He recognized the blonde hair and walked over towards her "Ino?" Ino didn't respond.

When he took a closer look he noticed she had fallen asleep at her father's grave. Shikamaru not wanting to wake Ino up scooped her into his arms and began to carry her out of the graveyard and back to her house. Shikamaru felt something wet hit him. When he looked up he saw the clear sky covered with stars. He looked down at Ino, she was crying in her sleep. "Ino..." He whispered looking at the sleeping nin.

Shikamaru arrived at Ino's home and opened the door. He laid Ino in her bed, by now she had stopped crying, "Good night." He said tucking her in.

Shikamaru sat on Ino's couch for what seemed like five minutes. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep as well.

Ino woke up in her bed. She was confused on how she got there. The last thing she remembered was visiting her father's grave. Then what? How did she get home, and in her bed? She was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. Ino got up. She headed towards her kitchen. The blonde thought she heard snoring. Ino grabbed a knife, unaware it was a butter knife, and went into the living room. When Ino walked in she saw Shikamaru asleep on her couch.

"Nara Shikamaru wake up!" Ino screeched at the sleeping man.

Shikamaru jolted up. He new it was never a good thing when a woman said his full name. He saw Ino standing before him holding a butter knife. "Uh...Ino, why are you holding a butter knife?"

"I thought someone was in my house only to find out it's you!" Ino explained angrily. Ino glared at Shikamaru who stared at Ino. "Now...why the hell are you in my house?"

"Last night while I went to visit Asuma's grave I saw you. You were asleep at your father's grave." Shikamaru saw as Ino's expression changed to a sorrow filled one before immediately changing back to her mask.

"So, that doesn't explain why your here." Ino responded.

"Well I thought it would be too troublesome to wake you up so I carried you back here. And I guess I kind of fell asleep on your couch." The Nara sighed ending his story.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned away, "Whatever just get-"

"Ino, can I ask you something?" His face was serious and his eyes were filled with concern.

Ino turned back towards him. "What?"

"Why does your father's death not seem to affect you? I'm worried about you Ino. And if you thing Choji or I wont think the same of you because you cried then your wrong. We care about you Ino. I care about you." Ino's mask was slipping fast. Ino stared at Shikamaru. She could tell he really meant what he was saying. "Ino it's ok to cry. I'll still think the same of you. You're still the strong independent loud mouth kunoichi I've come to lo-know." Shikamaru startled himself at what he was about to say.

Ino fell to the floor. For the first time since Asuma's death she's cried in front of someone. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to comfort Ino. "Why, Shikamaru? Why is it so important for me to cry?" Ino asked as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her.

"Because Ino I care about you more than you know." His words were love filled.

Ino sat and sobbed as Shikamaru held her and calmed her. After sobbing Ino soon stopped and just stayed there in Shikamaru's warm embrace.

Shikamaru figured she fell asleep. The pony tailed man picked her up and carried her once again to her room. Ino didn't want to let Shikamaru know she was still awake; she wanted to stay in his safe arms. Shikamaru laid Ino in her bed and sat next to her.

"C_hoji's right I am in love with her." _He thought to himself as he looked at the blonde. Shikamaru pushed away some of her bangs and kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love you Ino Yamanaka." He said just above a whisper.

Shikamaru stood up to leave. "I love you too Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru froze in his tracks. His face turned bright red. He turned back to Ino who was blushing.

"Ino...I didn't...I thought-" He stuttered.

"Do you want to go and get some breakfast?" Ino asked, her blue eyes twinkling. Shikamaru nodded, he could barely speak. Ino got a big smile, "Good now let me just get dressed and we can go."

Ino said getting up and pushed the dumbfound Nara out of her room. Shikamaru couldn't believe it. One moment he and Ino weren't talking now their going out? Shikamaru tried to contemplate this. Not even his 200 IQ could figure this out. Ino's door opened to reveal a refreshed Ino.

"You ready?" She asked.

Shikamaru nodded. She may have been wearing her usual outfit but she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Ino took Shikamaru's hand and smiled at him. This caused him to turn bright red. The two began walking to get some breakfast. He looked down at the blonde girl who still had a big grin. Shikamaru may not have been able to figure out what exactly happened but he didn't mind.

* * *

**This is an old story. I found it covered in dust in my computer *crickets* uh huh tough crowd.**

**Well eaither way I hope youre going to review!**

**machi-tan**


End file.
